The new black class, re-wrotten
by Elgrim Desmone
Summary: Our otp's have kids and now its their kids turn to play a death game! Survival on a deadly island! They will need to team and survive until the lucky last one have the wish he/she wants but beware the price of the wish! During that time, their parents are risking everything to find their childs. (I'VE RE-WROTE IT, ITS BETTER!) Rated T, will change to M later probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new class?**

 _ **NOTE: WOOOHOOOO IM BACK WELL, NOT TOTALLY… BUT IM STILL BACK AND ITS WITH A BETTER VERSION OF OUR NEW BlACK CLASS! LESS ERRORS, MORE TEXT, MORE MUSIC~~**_

 _ **I though that it would be a good idea to re-write the whole thing now that I have more experience with english. Also, I though it would be a great way to get inspiration again!**_

 _ **MORE TALKING IN THE END NOTE!**_

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

P.O.V: no body!

That cursed night… everything started with a suspicious call breaking the normal, routine-like, evening of everyone.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Somewhere in a grand and high costing mansion, a phone could suddenly be heard. Wondering who would call at this time the older sister picked up.  
 _-Such rudeness to call_ _in the middle of the night_ _-_ she thought while picking the said phone up and saying a simple, yet harsh, "Hello". The younger brother noticing the sudden change of mood from his sister asked in a worried stutter, "si-sister? w-who's ca-calling?". Putting down the phone ending the call, the usually calm girl faced him with a worried face, opening her mouth to answer…

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

In a dark street with almost no lights, a cellphone suddenly rang, a playful melody could be heard in the silence of the night. The girl, now humming to the song, answered with the usual "Moshi-moshi?". She listened intensely at the eerie voice and what it was telling her. Ignoring the feeling of fear she received with the tone of the voice, she smiled at the content of the message.

-Great! Seems like fun! I'll be on my way! - she hung up.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

In a villa situated in the Caribbean, an irritated girl answered her ringing phone.

-What is it im a little occupi… - she didn't had time to finish her sentence that her face suddenly changed from a superior and arrogant, non-caring face, to a scared one. She greeted her teeth,

-Dont you dare try to..! - but the line was cut.

-Sis? Ya fine? What's wrong? - an other girl asked, disturbed about her scared sister.

-W-We gotta go NOW - said the older sibling.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

In a normal house, a lonely girl picked up the phone. No one else but her was disturbed from sleep. She sighed when she heard what this was about and even teared up.

-What the heck my family!? How do you..! - she didn't finish her sentence because the call got ended. How did they dare talk about her parent? How did they know!?

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

In a calm mountain, a boy relaxing on a tree was looking at the full moon but got disturbed by a sudden, familiar sound. He knew the ring tone wouldn't stop near soon and he wanted to relax the more quickly he could. Using that logic, he picked up. However, no emotion was to be heard in his voice, except impatience.

-I don't understand what you're saying STUPID. - he hang up.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

A tall and calm girl finished her late sword training. She started to put everything at its place but her phone rang. She laughed at the little scare she had from the sudden sound, and responded to the call. Her calm nature started to fade as panic took place,

-W-what? - she asked to the voice but no answer to her question was made. The voice only stopped talking and hung up.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The next day, all the people who got called, got stuck together in a classroom.

-Hello students this is my third year teaching the black class, I am Kiriyate Hashoru and I sincerely hope we'll have fun together! So now I want a presentation about yourself starting with number 1 – the teacher says with a big smile present on he's face. Looking around the classroom he takes notice that there is only 3 boys in his class.

The first student stands up, a guy with orange and blue hair. Certainly, the blue was fake and only for style or who knows what. With an angry but at the mean time bored look, he dead glares everyone while analyzing them. He's wearing a simple, white shirt and a blue tie, with normal jeans. He proceed to introduce himself,

-Hello I'm Hashiro Azuma I don't know why, just as I presume all of you, I have been called here. Which lead to my next question where the hell are we? – Hashiro asks.

\- Well... there's somebody in this class that have way more information than me… but he swore to give information later only. So now, number 2 if you would, - the teacher sadly answers. Another student suddenly stand up. He's the second guy in the group. His blond hair shines beautifully in the light but his violet eyes shows how full of energy and how aggressive he is. Wearing a white shirt with a black collar and tie is normal but the red jacket that covers most of it really stands out. It should have looked ridiculous on somebody else but it fit him surprisingly well.

\- Yo nice weather we're havin' right? - He says glancing out the window to see the rain fall heavily.

– I'm number two Kirinai Banba I must warn you that if you dare touch my lil sis yer dead! – A large smirk place itself on his face as he then grin at a white haired, calm girl.

His sister gets to her feet. She's wearing the same thing as her brother. The only difference is that her clothing colors is different, the black jacket suiting her better with her silver hair. One thing really stands out of her, and its her eyes, one green, one blue. She sigh,

\- Hi… I'm Sachiko Hanabusa number 3 and well…. Um I'm not really good with presentations sorry – She says sighing yet again and siting back down with her brother still smirking at her.

That's when a girl with red hair tied up in a messy ponytail with a black ribbon as a hair tie stand up while eating a tayaki. She's Wearing shorts so… well... short, that her blue/green pale coat is able to hide most of it. Under the green coat, she wears a black shirt that stop mid way to her stomach. Her red eyes, red like blood, are shining while she grins.

\- Yo I'm Kyoko Sagae Sakura number 4. I'm just here cause you obligated me to. Otherwise I would totally be somewhere else right now. - She sits on her chair finishing her snack.

An other girl with brown eyes, glasses and purple hair gets up. Unlike the rest of the class she's wearing fairly normal cloths that are nothing special and has not much special features.

\- Hello everyone I'm Nalou Kenmochi number 5. Hope we will have lots of fun! – Nalou said in excitement while sitting down on her chair again.

After that another girl got up, she had pale, yellow eyes and long straight red hair. For some reason she's wearing the boy school uniform instead of the female one. However it fits her better than it does on some boys.

\- Hello I'm Kayamine Namatame number 6. It's a pleasure to meet all of you even in these circumstances. – Kayamine says with a warm smile as she sits back down again.

Suddenly, a pissed off girl gets up. Her golden, glowing and furious eyes showing how angry she is. Her hair starts off red and slowly becomes pink.

\- Hi the name's Inagme Inukai I'm number 7. I don't really want to be here and honestly just want to go back home to my papa and mama. – Inagme says impolitely as she let herself fall back into the chair.

This time its a neutral looking girl that got up. Hair a dark blue, almost black, she has a pair of glasses on. Wearing a shirt with a skirt long enough to reach her ankles. The dress was black and blue clear as the sky. The shirt for itself is white and dark blue.

\- Hi, I'm Asumi Shutou if it doesn't bother anyone I will take responsibilities over the dorms and things like that. – She simply says and sit back down.

The last person gets up from his seat. His hair can almost be considered as yellow.

\- Hi there! I'm Irishige Hashiri I will have a meeting with you all later. You'll have more information about the reason you're all here! – Irishige says with a devilish smile showing a rows of sharp looking teeth. Its with a scary expression in his eyes and a mysterious, displeasing, aura around him that he sits back down.

\- Well well well that's that for today. So let's start! – The teacher said with a smile.

 _ **END NOTES: SO ERM… hehe… what do you guys think of the remake? Lol, im sorry to be coming back with such a cheap thing as a re-write of my story…. But its the only way I could feel motivated to write… ON THAT, HAVE A GOOD DAY**_

 _ **THE OLD ONE WILL STAY ON FANFICTION UNTIL I HAVE 3 CHAPTERS (counting this one) UPLOADED ON THIS RE-WRITE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of life?**

 _ **Note: hi everybody so here's the chapter two of this fanfiction! I will also show you who are kids of who!**_

 **Isuke and haruki = Kyouko Sakura** **Sagae** **and Inagme** **Inukai** **!**

 **Tokaku x haru = Hashiro Azuma**

 **Mahiru x sumireko = Sachiko Hanabusa and Kirinai Banba**

 **Chitaru x hitsuge = Kayamine Namatame**

 **Takechi x shiena = Nalou Kenmochi**

 **Suzu x kouko = Asumi Shutou**

 **IMPORTANT!:**

 ** _Ok so about the old "new black class" i got inspiration for chapter 10 as i wished. I started writting it and i might publish it on the old one so i think i wont remove it until i completely catch up with the old one._**

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Early in the morning, exact time: 9h37

Somewhere in a villa, Haruki was sleeping peacefully on her king bed. _GOD this bed is comfortable nothing like back home…. I wonder if fuyuka is doing well with the kids….  
_

 **BOUM** that was the sound that woke Haruki from her thinking. Ho and do not forget not only did this sound woke her up from her trance but her girlfriend too.

-HARUKI DRESS UP AND BE READY TO GO CAUSE WERE GOING TO GET KYOKO AND INAGME BACK HERE! - said Isuke upset like she never was. If we were in a cartoon or anime she would be red with smoke that comes out of her ears! Haruki didn't even understand because she was still half asleep poor her...

-Hu...? Isuke-sama? wh-what is it? Kyoko and Inagme aren't here? - That's when Haruki totally woke up at the realisation of those serious words.

-WAIT what do you mean Isuke-sama! – Haruki said worried as hell.

Isuke seemed to calm down and take a deep breath to return to her composed self.

-Haruki there is no time for talking read this and you'll understand you got 30 minute to be ready to go~ – Isuke said while giving a paper with something wrotten on it.

Haruki readed out loud:

 _-Dear mama and papa_

 _Me and Kyouko got called around 23h. The number was unknown and the voice was weird but the only thing that really scared us was the message. We had to go, if not, we would all be in trouble and we didnt want that, we accepted. They said if we did not, a terrifying secret about you two would be said. They said we are going to Myojo academy. We're going to play a game._

-WHAT IS THIS! - yelled Haruki, it was rare for her to yell but right now it mattered. The kids didn't know that their parents were assassins in the pas and its pretty much the only BIG secret they have. this freaking school was better not telling them! Why did they contact their kids anyway... is it for this... ''game''? Too many questions in Haruki's brain as she began changing full speed. After 15 minute, she got out of her room and ate something quickly. She was ready to go but Isuke restrained her.

-Did you read it to the end? – asked seriously Isuke. Haruki face palmed, of course, she didnt even know where they were going. For sure it wasnt to myojo since they are so far from it.

-hum… no – Haruki answered, looking at the letter still in her hand, finally reading the part she didnt see.

\- _so yeah me and Kyoko are going there and just before the phone call ended we heard something about a certain sumireko and banba thing and well you talked about them once so we thought that maybe you could do something. -  
_

 _Ps: we love you papa, mama_

Haruki was shocked in place. What was the liaison between her and Isuke-sama with Hanabusa and Banba?

-So what do we do now Isuke-sama? – Haruki asked seriously and worried. Isuke frowned after hearing this and said….

-We're going to go see two people I don't love and that don't love me that well too. What could be more fun ~. – Isuke answered, words dripping with sarcasm.

-S-sorry… - said Haruki quite sad while sighing.

-Don't be idiot what are you even sorry for! – said Isuke, Errgh, She hates it when Haruki says sorry or blame herself for nothing.

-Sor… - Haruki tried to say sorry again but Isuke cut her.

-shut up and get ready will you~ – Isuke said with a scary face.

!*!*!*! Hanabusa residence.

In the Hanabusa mansion, Mahiru was almost running everywhere searching for her kids, she didn't want to bring her girlfriend in this mess since Sumireko had to work really late last night and was still sleeping. Once she understood her kids was nowhere to be seen and that the situation is really important, she decided to go wake her lover up.

Mahiru opened the door to their room.

-Su-Sumireko-chan... w-where are Sachiko a-and Kirinai?! – It was rare for Mahiru now to stutter and shout but when she did, its because she's truly scared and worried. Sumireko woke up in panic to see her girlfriend crying with a desperate and worried face, a thing she wish she could forget or that at least won't happen again. The crying girl was breaking our Oujo-sama's heart.

-w-what do you mean banba-san? - asked with worry Sumireko. That's when Mahiru fell to her knee sobbing.

-The-they're not here! I se-searched everywhere! Wh-where are they *sob* - Mahiru said sobbing. God Sumireko pinch herself trying deseperately to wake up, it isn't true, it couldn't be true! She pinched herself but it didn't work she didn't woke up all of this wasn't a bad dream, Mahiru really was crying and she really didn't found the kids. Sumireko came to say something but a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her.

-Hanabusa-Sama There is two people that would like to have a talk with you. – said a servant.

-They say it's an emergency. – finished an other servant. Sumireko then got up and asked to Mahiru if she wanted to come along with her. After composing herself Mahiru accepted...

-You! – Sumireko almost yelled in surprise and disgust while seeing Isuke. This girl hurted and betrayed Mahiru!

-W-wait! Hanabusa don't kill us we really need to talk it's about the disappearances of our and probably your children! – Quickly said Haruki to stop the death glaring contest between Isuke and Hanabusa. Sumireko upon hearing this turned to see Haruki.

-What do YOU mean – she snapped receiving in return dead glare from Isuke with a clear message ''dont you dare snap at Haruki''.

-Listen! We know where the children are! Our kids are gone too! They've let a letter that explains it all but the school is 4 days away but at least we can still get them back! – continued Haruki trying to calm everyone down, Mahiru was just frozen in place and shaking as hell while Sumireko was almost sending dagger to Isuke with her glare and Isuke… Well isuke was really menacing…. Actually more than her everyday terrifying self. Sumireko then calmed down and accepted to listen to what they had to say. They finally gave her the letter and when she finished reading it…. Her reaction wasn't the best one ever.

\- Myōjō! – she yelled but then calmed herself she saw that she had scared Mahiru.

-y-yeah…. B…- Haruki didn't have time to finish because her girlfriend interrupted in

-Yes those little Myojo brats blackmailed our kids and as if it wasn't enough they might tell about our past and they might have to kill each other, just the perfect thing~ – said Isuke words dripping with venom, Ho god Haruki was probably traumatized right now… well everyone would be. Isuke gave them all the last paper that only her knew about.

-Isuke wanted to wait until we were together to show you the last message – said Isuke addressing herself in third person.

 _-PPS: so we are taking an plane to that place cause I don't know why but there IS a plane waiting for us with others people like us in it so yeah. –_ That's what Isuke readed out loud from the paper.

-Yeah that right now that I think about it… the academy is far away like with a plane we spend already 1 day and the rest we are obligated to take a car so it would be another day…. Are you sure about all this! – asked seriously Sumireko.

-Yes we are sure Hanabusa! Its still better than 4 to 5 days, please we need to! – Haruki said desperately, she wanted to get her kids back to safety.

-… ok but were going NOW! – Sumireko answered

Then they all got ready to go…..

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

*in class*

-tch I'm so bored right now! - says Inagme to her sister.

-do ya really think I will do something about it? - answers Kyoko eating a pocky.

Everybody in the room are now bored and the sun is almost set. That's when a student gets up and asks:

-anyway what time is it? - Its Nalou, it didn't seem like she wanted to be in class more time than she already did.

-And why are we EVEN here - sigh angrily Hashiro. He wants to go back home, back in the mountains to relax a bit with his parents.

Thats when Irishige got up

-Everybody its 19h12 and at exactly 20h30 I want everybody to go to the secret room, you all have your cellphone right? The map to the secret room will be texted to you. You will then receive information about why you are here, why I know so much and why you all got choosen. Ho and I forgot, you are only able to quit the class after 19h15 so yes the class is finished - he then sits back.

-... - All the class was silent as the bell ring. Everybody gets up and walks around the school in hallways or in other classes because today, they were not allowed to go to their dorms until 21h00.

*!*!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Inagme, The two of them walks down the hallway chatting about why would they be in such a place. Suddenly, a new topic comes on.

-Oi I think that mama would be really upset about it and do an outburst! *munch munch* what do ya think. – Kyoko asks while laughing with her sister.

-I think that she will yell at papa for that and that papa will be sorry even is it's not her fault we know them too well 3 - says Inagme laughing too.

-but isn't it illogic that they said not to talk about it with papa and mama I mean... they will discover it easily that were not home! What are they planning! - says Kyoko with worry. It was rare that this girl was serious or thinking about the well-being of somebody but this was her family not some brat.

-I...I know its weird - says Inagme thinking. _What could they want from us_? they both though.

-Well more importantly why we are here and what's the point of all this I look forward to this freakin' meetin' cause I'd like to know what is our roles in all this shit. – Kyoko said pissed off. She didn't like what she couldn't understand and this, she didn't understand it!

-Well I think they want to…use us no? - says Inagme, but suddenly, her eyes widden.

-Inversed psychology. Say to a child not to do something and what will he do? - asks Inagme to her sister.

-He does it...? - Kyouko answers not knowing where her sister is going with this.

-So do something weird and ask teenagers not to talk about it to their parent, what will they do? - Inagme say. Kyouko realise.

-Wait, your saying they planned everything? They wanted us to tell our parents!? - Kyouko says not understanding why.

-Its a trap and we fell in it like shit. Were lure. - Inagme hits the wall angry at herself.

*!*!*!*!*!*

During that time Sachiko and Kirinai are walking to the roof. Let's say they have a secret they don't want others to know. Why did they have to stay the night?

-Si-Sister I-I don't w-want to be h-here – Kirinai says almost sobbing. God if somebody would see him like that…They need to go before he is seen.

-Look brother I know it's hard for you with you split personality but please can you try to stay as strong you are the day the night? We wouldn't want you to be intimidated again for this problem. I don't want us to suffer again… - Sachiko says the last sentence more for herself than to her brother.

Yes Kirinai have the same personality problem as his ``father`` but… it's the reverse unlike his ``father`` who, the day, is shy and gentle and the night Rough and self-centered. Kirinai, him, is Aggressive, rough and self-centered the day but shy and gentle the night. When he went in a school trip one time, everybody picked on him at nighttime while he was sleeping but at least his sister then kicked their butts!

Sachiko takes a look at her watch to read: 20:15

-Sister… I-I d-don't want t-to go t-there l-like this! – Kirinai says sobbing a little. After thinking for a while Sachiko comes up with an idea

-Try to act like your day self. – She says.

-u-um l-let me try f-first! – He answers trying to calm down. After a while he looks up and say:

-yo~ nice night r-right - he says trying to sound like his day self but there was something off… _HIS EYES! His eyes are totally different from the day!_ Thought Sachikoshe but suddenly her phone buzzed.

 **You have one message.**

She open the message that shows where they have to go.

 _-_ We'll find something on the way, no time to lose - Sachiko says quickly while dragging her brother gently.

!*!*!*!*!*!

At the secret room whisper and growl can be heard. That's when Irishige entered the room, at 20h30 sharp!

-So why are we here it's time to answer our question just as you said it Irishige! - says Hashiro. It's rare for him to show any emotion but right now impatience was present on his face, right now he wanted answers! Anyway, since he's in this stupid place, anger restrain him to stay composed.  
-well... with the previous black class we got enough money to create something quite interesting! Tomorrow morning we will all go in a helicopter to a place where we will play a game! Isn't it great! - answers Irishige. Everybody couldn't help but growl, why couldn't he just answer something easily.

-Stop playing around and say what is the game - said impatiently Kyoko.

-A survival game in a forest! Isn't it great! We will have to survive for as long as there is more than 1 person! When only 1 person will be alive this person will make a wish! B… - Irishige did not have time to finish that a frustrated growl interrupted in.

-What do you mean only one person and what do you mean survival game! Are you crazy! Anyway what a pain it would be count Inagme out~ – Inagme says pissed off. Right now everybody wanted to be count out anyway but…

-Are you sure you want to do that? Who knows what could happen if you decide to be count out? – Irishige playfully says. Glares are send towards him but he turns them all down by making his devilish grin.

-So as I was saying, the last person alive can have a wish, any wish he or she wants want but he/she must sacrifice something that is equal to the wish he/she make! Isn't that great! – Says Irishige with enthusiasm. Everybody almost chocked.

-W-what do you mean – Asumi asked. Right at this moment everybody wanted to ask the same question but she was the first to say it.

-What I mean is that if you wish to be safe for life, then somebody you care about will be in danger for life, simple isn't it! – He answeres laughing. Other people around didn't know how he could find it funny! They have a wish but they have to pay an heavy price for it to come true… they really need to think about it or they could hurt someone they care about!

-S-so if somebody for example wishes for somebody to love him, somebody he cares about will hate him? – asks Kayamine just to make sure she understood it well.

-Yes Hahahaha that's the fun of it! So beware of your wishes!- Irishige says. This is the worst thing but at the same time… its a good opportunity . . . think about it … any wishes! But they aren't that dumb.

-And what is the game exactly I want details about it! – Sachiko says. Behind her stand her hidden brother. She dont want them to see her brother like that so she said to him to stay behind her.

-Well I'm just a judge, i wont even participate but i know that theres quite a few surprises, weapons... food... houses... lots of good things but... bad surprises too – he says ending his sentence by a peace sign.

*BIBIBIBIBI*

The sound broke the sudden silence, making everyone looking at eachother trying to know from who the irritable sound is.

-It's me guys it's to say that the meeting is off so you can all go to your dorms! Hehehe lets see each other tomorrow Ho and I forgot, have a great breakfast too! - Irishige finish his sentence in a smirk as everybody leave.

A secret T.V then turn on.

-So you think there parents will come? – asks a mysterious girl with yellow hair and red eyes.

-Yes mother don't worry you'll see them soon it will take plenty day for them to come so they won't get in the way of our project and you'll have plenty time with them. – Irishige says to his mother. His mother proceed to answer:

-great I wanted to see them for a while now…. I wonder if they remember me and their past lives hahaha – laugh the mother making a peace sign. Yes Nio Hashiri is on the screen talking to her son.

-I hope they do mother. It would be even more fun like that! – Irishige says a smirk appearing on his face.

-Then let's get prepared for tomorrow! – Nio says in joy to her son. Ho boy… this was going to be something.

-Yes mother good night –

 _ **END NOTE: SO YEAAAAH AN OTHER CHAPTER... ill continue to read it again and again and change it if i ever see errors i didnt but i think its already more great like that lol, tell me what ya think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Riddle number one: What is life?**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN BOTH OF THE CHAPTER FOR THE RIDDLE. INSTEAD OF SPLITTING THE RIDDLE IN 2 PARTS, IV'E PUT IT IN 1 WHOLE THING LONG STORY TO READ INCOMMING FOR FUCK SAKE THIS WAS LONG TO CORRECT QUQ** **BTW I CORRECTED THIS IS BIG DIFFERENT TIME LAPSES SO THE MORE YOU READ, THE BETTER THE CORRECTION GETS XD**

!*!*!*!*!*!

 _The reason behind our birth... Lots of people ask themselves that question: Why im i born? For what? What is the point of life? Sometime the answer is sad, sometime happy and in this riddle, we will seek the answer to that simple, yet deep question._

In the dorm 01 an alarm suddenly rings to wake up everyone.

*SMACK*

-ARGH, WHAT THE FUCK!? - yells Nalou realizing she just ruined her glasses by hitting them instead of the alarm clock. God it hurts, she's even bleeding. She scoff, this day couldn't be more shitty. First she goes to an unknown island to probably die, she wont have glasses AND she starts with a damaged hand. What could go worse huh?

-N-Nalou? Is that your glasses? - Ayumi asks her kinda worried. Nalou sigh.

-It was my glasses yes. - Nalou says while growling. Ayumi then weakly smile and says,

-Well... dont you have an other pair? Of glasses i mean, - She says raising an eyebrow. Nalou's eyes suddenly lights up!

-Thank you so much i think i have them in my... bag? - She says but when she comes to check on her bag, it isnt there. Nothing is where the two actually dropped their stuff.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

-What do ya think you're doing wake up already Inagme! - Kyoko says to her sister who's still sleeping.

-5 more minute Papa~ - Inagme says sleep talking and yawning

-Yeah that's right its me papa and I want *chuckle chuckle* you to get up or no manicure for 1 week pff - Kyoko answers. She tried her best not to laugh while saying it but it didn't work.

-What the! you cannot stop me from having a manicure Papa! - Inagme says standing up straight in one shot but when she sees Kyouko...

*BAM*

-Ow! what was that for! - Kyoko shouts to Inagme. Yes Inagme just might have hit Kyouko's head.

-Maybe for waking Inagme up saying you're Papa! - Inagme says, voice dripping with venom. Why did she have to be in the same dorm as her sister!?

-Well we need to go... I know we don't want to but we also don't want Mama or Papa to be in danger and you know that Inagme... - Kyoko says also trying to say it to herself.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

*Driiing*

\- Azuma-san could you please turn off the alarm clock? My position does not allow me to do so. - Kayamine asks politely. She currently can not turn it off because she's in the bathroom brushing her long red hair. Hashiro blushes a little and turn off the alarm clock. The two are very matinal so they were already up almost 30 minutes before time.

-...Eum so since we are already prepared and that we got a 30 minutes left before we need to go do you want to talk? - Hashiro ask. He don't know why but this girl... She can do what nobody can... make him blush or have emotions that are not piss offness or anger.

-I would love to have a talk with you before we go. - Finally answers Kayamine. After a complet minutes of silence and brushing of her hair, she sits down beside Hashiro and they begin talking.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

-Brother you need to wake up please the alarm clock will turn on soon and I know you don't like when it does. - Sachiko says to her sleeping brother. Its difficult to wake him up with his day personality.

-Yeah yeah... I know I can't play with your plastic ducks can you go now~... - Kirinai says probably chuckling and teasing his sister but what he said humiliated Sachiko, yes even at her age she LOVES plastic duck we don't know why ...

-I said WAKE UP BROTHER! - She almost yells at him while throwing him her water to have her sweet revenge.

-Ho come on Sis! You didnt have to show me your affection this way! - Kirinai sigh but laugh right after.

-And its not my fault if you love plastic ducks that muuuuch~ - he tease. She sigh and give him a playful hit on the head.

-Get ready will you stupid? - She simply say. Kirinai calm down his laughter and goes in the washroom to change. After an eternity, which is actually 15 minutes, he gets out.

-ok now let's go. - she says taking him by the hand.

She runs out of her room as suddenly!

*BOUM*

-No but look where you're going you...! - yells a familiar feminine voice. _Isn't that the girl who seemed really pissed and bitchy? Great._ Sachiko sighs at her though, and look in who she bumped. _Yep, definitely her... fuck_ Kirinai jolted in between his sister and Inagme. He then notice an other girl coming.

-Inagme why did you start runni... what happened here? - Kyoko says realizing that Sachiko is on the floor and that her brother is between the fallen girl and Inagme who seems piss off.

-well this girl bumped in Inagme - Inagme says really pissed off. _Crap Inagme's mad as fuck. Rest in Peace poor girl. I'll remember you._ Kyouko giggle at her tought but soon become serious when she hears the girl brother talking.

-Ya could at least say srry bitch! - Kirinai says helping up his sister.

-tch why would I? its YOU * inagme points at Sachiko* that didn't look where you were going! I will let it pass this time but next time Inagme's going to kill you~ - Inagme says angrily. Kyoko takes her sister by the wrist and starts to run.

-Sorry for all that Hanabusa-san, Banba-san! lets see each other later! - Kyoko says awkwardly. _What the hell? Inagme didn't even do anything except warn her for a next time, ... that's so unusual... usually Hanabusa-san would be dead meat on the ground... something might be wrong with sis..._ _._ while Kyoko is running while thinking, Inagme have the same battle in her head _you should have killed her so why didn't you... you almost said sorry! It's not like you! Maybe you're just tired..._ thought Inagme.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

-Im going first! - says Nalou running out of her dorms, the thing is, she forgot her phone so she doesn't have the map to be able to know where they are going. In other words she is lost in a hallway looking at the school map.

-May I help you - asks a mature and polite voice that make Nalou blush deeply. That voice sounds so calm and so composed that it caught off guard Nalou.  
-E-eum y-yeah im a little lost here... - she answers laughing awkwardly. Not so far behind them Hashiro is watchinh the scene with envy and jealousy... _wait envy? what is wrong with me she's just helping out somebody! and what im I even jealous for!_ Hashiro think face palming.

-Don't you have your cellphone for the map? - asks Kayamine curious. Nalou suddenly realise that her phone is missing. She gasp.

-Ho no I forgot it in my dorm! what should I do I don't have the map! - Nalou says panicking. Then something unexpected happens. Kayamine takes her by the hand and says...

-Then come with me I will lead you there since we have the same destination. - but then, our charming red haired girl she becomes a little nervous from her own action _why did I take her hand like that it was like... if it was on impulse! she must be uncomfortable_ Think Kayamine blushing.

-e-eum I-im Sorry I-I didn't mean to eum take your hand like that. - Kayamine says after a while but what she don't know is that Nalou actually likes it _she took my hand!... her hands are warm...-_ The shy glass wearing girl thinks.

-H-ho eum its n-nothing actually... n-nevermind - Nalou wants to say that she loves it but it would have been weird to say. What the two of them didn't notice is that even with the conversation they just had, they continue walking holding hands with Hashiro following behind jealous as hell.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

-Mother what do you want to do with their parents anyway? - Irishige asks to his mother.

-I want to play a game! A game where they will need each other help I want to test them and kill them! I need to kill them for reason that I cannot let you hear Irishige, - answers Nio.

-But mom they are professional assassins how can you kill them? - asks Irishige.

-I know their weakness I was judge just like you in the past and believe me... I know how to kill them hahahaha - Nio says giving a devilish smile.

-Anyway it's no fun if their parents don't join the game don't you think... I wonder how much level they will pass or if they will finish the game and save the kids before too much kids die. - Nio finish. She cant tell him why she needs to kill the parents, its a secret... and its shameful.

-Sorry mother I need to prepare everything so what was the riddle you wanted them to solve for today? - Irishige asks.

-I want them to find the answer to this: What is life. Ho and you remember the rules and all? Don't forget to tell every one the rules!.

-Yes mother - and with that Irishige turns off the tv and exit the room.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

During this time in an airport...

-Haruki im hungry could you go buy me something with this - Says Isuke giving 20$ to Haruki. Haruki nods taking the 10 dollar and running to a shop near by.

-Is it fun to treat your girlfriend as a dog as Inukai-san? - Sumireko says to piss Isuke and it did work.

-What did you say! Isuke think she didn't hear the right thing~ - Isuke answers ready to hit the arrogant oujo-sama in the face.

-I sai... - Sumireko don't have time to finish her sentence because Mahiru interrupts her.

-Please could you two stop f-fighting if w-we want to find our ch-childs we need t-to help each others... - Mahiru says trying to calm everyone down.

-but now that I think about it... wasn't the black class closed after somebody revealed information about the project? - says Sumireko realizing that something doesn't seem right.

\- you're... right... Wait! Where are our kids then?! - Isuke says realizing that all this was a lie. Their kids can't be in Myojo academy if its been closed!

-Yo Isuke-sama here I got some pocky for me and I got you some tayaki cause you really need to try this! - Haruki says with her habitual grin.

-Isuke don't eat cheap food you know it Haruki. We got a problem. - Isuke answers sighing.

-Wh-what is it Isuke-sama? If it's the food I'm sorry! - Haruki says not understanding that its a REAL problem isuke is talking about.

-No It's not the food! Sumireko realized something quite important, don't you remember that Myojo has been closed by the police for the illegal assassin thing. - Isuke says trying to knock some sense in Haruki pocky brain.

-So... in other words our kids are not a the same place as we thought... - Says with worry Haruki to her lover. Instead of letting Isuke answer, Sumireko does

-Yes that's what I realized minutes ago -

-So what do we do now - Mahiru asks without a stutter, smiling shyly. _so its true that Mahiru changed, im happy for her..._ thought Haruki grinning.

-Well... we need someone who has the skill to find Myojo... I know! I remember that kenmochi succeeded to hack Myojo system and reveal everything, that's why the school closed, So maybe she knows where the school now is! or can even hack the new network! - Sumireko says.

-Then where does Kenmochi live... - Haruki asks.

-I know where! Get in our flight now, she doesn't live far from the now closed school! - Sumireko sats almost pushing everyone toward it.

!*!*!*!*!*!* (If you wish to experiment a nice feeling of immersion while reading, you can always listen to this wonderful music: Relaxing Music - Night Mist by Adrian von ziegler)

-Hello everyone! So before we get in the helicopter I got some rules and information to say! for the rules!:

1) You cannot quit the island

2) You can kill others but if you do you'll be punished by a surprise.

3) You have to be in team of two. No complaining about who you are with. The judge will choose. Ho, between, i do not count as a partner you can team up with.

4) You can use everything that is surrounding you or that you got to build things or defend yourselves.

5) You can't ask other teams for help concerning the riddles. Only you and your teammate can find the answer, anyone who is found talking about the riddles to other teams will be ELIMINATED.

Now that the 5 rules have been said lets say the informations:

1) Everyday, everybody will receive the same riddle. You got 24 hours to solve it! When you have the answer you text me the answer using your phone. The first person to solve it will receive a prize, it can be food, weapon, drinks, tools, or even a mini gps that last 12 hours, so if you team up and want to know where your partner is, you can place it on them and it will show you where they are for the whole gps life time.

2) You guys might die. Will anybody know? Yes of course. If you die we will diffuse a message to everyone of the island to advise them about your death.

3) You need to know that only 1 PERSON can survive this game. As soon as there is 2 of you left, team or not, you guys are fighting to know who will survive. So yea, teams don't matter when only 2 people are left.

4) I said it yesterday but I repeat it BEWARE OF YOUR WISH!

5) about punishment, you receive a punishment when you don't respect the rules or kill somebody YES you can kill but you need to accept your action and punishment!

on that you may ask question - finish Irishige. Everybody stay frozen, not knowing what to say. They could die! They can kill!... This wasn't a game at all and what about their family! No one dares to add anything, not even ask a single or simple question. Irishige recieve a text from Nio.

*touloulup*

-And the teams are... wait... ... what?! - Irishige says really surprised _is she crazy!? I don't think these people will make a good teams!_

 _-*coughs*_ so the teams are

1) Kayamine and Nalou

2) Kyoko and Kirinai

3) Inagme and Sachiko

4) Hashiro and Asumi - Irishige says laughing, why did his mom make teams that wouldn't work... _or maybe she knows that it could work out but I don't see how_ he think while laughing. Everybody reaction is different. Nalou and Kayamine just smile at each others, Hashiro seems jealous as hell of Nalou, Asumi doesn't care, Kyoko and Kirinai just looks at each others trying to analyze the other but Inagme and Sachiko... Ho god why... The two are doing a death stare contest.

-Inagme knows she's beautiful you don't need to stare~ Inagme says pissed off.

-Tch yeah right arrogance is not something you're missing - Answers Sachiko. Kirinai and Kyoko are laughing together at the scene.

-Is your sister always like that? - Kyoko asks while laughing at the two girl ready to beat each other.

-Nop, Not at all I would say your sister have super power of some sort because even the most arrogant person in the world wouldn't make her mad like that and knowing her I'd say she's embarrassed! Something that never happened before and I would also say that this is why she's reacting like that! hahaha - Kirinai answers laughing too.

-but wouldn't it make a problem when I think about it... if the two always fight like that even as a team... they need to help each other not kill each other! - Kyoko says worried a little.

-now that you mention it... its true - He says getting worried too.

-So I want you all to enter the Helicopter now. It will take 12h so it will be night when we will arrive.

everybody enters the Helicopter. They need to sit with their team partner. After 4 hours they starts to drive off to sleep or get really tired, after all... they woke up early... but this happens,

-Hahahahahahaha Ho my god I never thought I would see that! - Kyoko says looking at her sister. Sachiko had fallen asleep and well... since inagme fell asleep first, Sachiko's head falls on the shoulder Inagme. As a simple reflex, Inagme puts her head on top of Sachiko's head, you know... things that couples usually do.

-What are you talking abo... What the POUHAHAHAHAHA - Kirinai after turning his head sees the scene and starts laughing like a psychopath to the point where Kyoko has to put her hand on his mouth to stop him. In an other section of the plane, the same thing is happening but with Nalou and Kayamine... and Hashiro isn't happy at all _why am I so jealous! this isn't like me!_ is all that's going through his mind. During that time Asumi just don't give a a fuck. harsh but well she's really tired.

As for Irishige...

-Mom? I got a question. What kind of confrontation will their parents have... - Irishige ask curiously.

-Lets say that I know where they are going to... Her name is Shiena and she's expert in hacking so they need her but what they don't know is that I might have put some traps! She's is in an apartment and what she doesn't know is that everybody in the apartment are absent. The only people that are there are my personal guys that wait for, if things go as I planned, Isuke and Haruki hahaha. - she answers

!*!*!*!*!*!*!

The parents talks together and makes quick researches, quite easy with an oujo-sama that can know almost everything with simple folders from work. They found out that Kenmochi lives in an apartment.

-Wait... Are those two? - Haruki asks pointing two pictures of familiar people.

-Yes. 3 for 1, we're lucky they live so close! - Hanabusa says while Mahiru shyly nods. Isuke just stays there listening. They prepare everything and drive to that place. After long minutes, if not hours, they finally arrive.

-Ok Hanabusa, you go search for the other assassins! Isuke-sama and me will go search Kenmochi! Though... are you sure this is her apartment? - Haruki asks serious. her kids are on the line. She won't let it go that easily.

-Yes i am sure it is. Now go, im off to search the two others. - Sumireko says going away with Mahiru following close behind, leaving Isuke and Haruki alone.

-So this is where she lives? how dirty~ - Isuke says opening the door to enter a long hall that no one must take care of. Spider webs here... dust there... and... what are those footsteps and trail? Isuke suddenly stops and look around having a bad feeling. Something is off in that hallway.

-Well its an apartment Isuke-sama it's not like your villa haha - Haruki says as she continues to walk. Suddenly a small sound can be heard and it makes Haruki stop in her way and laughter.

-... - Haruki stays silent, worrying Isuke to death, was that the bad feeling she got?

-Haruki... w-what... is It... - says Isuke with such worry that if someone would hear her, they could never guess its the selfish girl. Haruki weakly chuckles and cough.

-I-its... n-nothing Isuke-s-sama dont worry lets just continue... - The red head says, breath cutting sometimes. Something is wrong.

-Who do you think you're fooling idiot? Whats wrong!? - Isuke asks angry. What is the pocky eating fucking idiot is hiding again?!

-S-sorry I-Its... just me... i should have... b-been more careful... hehe... - Haruki says suddenly feeling her legs becoming weak and losing balance. She almost falls but successfully get herself back on her feet with one thought in mind. _I cant be a burden._ Isuke runs to her and catch Haruki just in time before she falls on the ground. Analyzing Haruki, Isuke sees blood. Lots of it. Everywhere on Haruki's shirt.

-H-haruki? W-what...? - Isuke asks not understanding. Where does it come from!? Suddenly it tilts. The weird boots and unknown object traces... the soft sound. It was a trap.

-S-sorry I-isuke-sama... d-dont worry i can walk... - Haruki says trying to get up.

-Dont you DARE say sorry in a moment like that Idiot, anyway, ill heal you as soon as we enter Kenmochi's house, lets go. - Isuke says harshly, getting softer as soon as it comes to help Haruki up and giving her support to stay so.

-I c-can walk i-its nothing we s-should check up from w-where its coming b-before w-we *cough cough* continue - Haruki says trying to remove her burdening weight from Isuke shoulders. God she's bleeding a lot!

-How can you say that! I know you Haruki, its been 14 damn years we're together! I know you and don't you dare say its fine when it's not! - Isuka says. Haruki is lucky for that. She have the right to see the side of Isuke that cares.

-I s-said im fine ok pl-please Isuke-sama im fine - Haruki says. Once stable and completely up, she looks around and hear the same swift and soft sound coming from behind her...

-ISUKE - Haruki says in hurry forgetting the "sama". Haruki pushes Isuke and takes her place but this time it isn't a bullet in the stomach... its a bullet the torso, thank god it isn't her heart but its close to it, TOO close. The Haruki stays frozen in place while Isuke's trying to proceed what just happened _This idiot did not do what I think right?_ are the only words that are going trough Isuke's mind at the moment.

-H-haruki? - ... No... she better not.

-...- no answer. Haruki then receives an other bullet in the torso again, earning a gasp from Haruki who falls on the ground

-ha... - Is the only sound Haruki answers upon realizing what just happened. Isuke seeing her girlfriend falling successfully steps out from her frozen state and catches Haruki, she then pulls out a gun out and observes in direction the bullet came from, she then sees a men running away.

-YOU FUCKING BASTARD - Isuke, out of control, yells and fires at the man. She hits him 1 time in the leg and an other time in the head. When she sees him fall she turns herself toward her dying lover.

-H-haruki...? - Isuke asked

P.O.V Isuke.

I watched as the girl I love is in my arms ,bleeding from the bullets...why did she do that... this fucking selfless idiot probably thought of protecting me but why! WHY!?

-c-come on Haruki its not time to follow my advice and to act selfish... y-you know me im selfish s-so...so you can't leave me here... come on Haruki. - I must look like a total idiot stuttering like that but at this exact moment I don't even care...

-... - no answer. She can't be...

-C-come on I.. I'll play the pocky game with you! Just... Haruki? - Haruki is closing her eyes... and smiling?

-Don't you fucking dare close your eyes and smile at a time like this! - I feel something wet roll down my check... im I crying?

-...I-Im S-so s-sorr *cough* *groan* S-sorry - she... is smiling? Did she not hear what I just say!

-I said don't you dare fucking SMILE at a time like this! AND DONT YOU DARE SAY SORRY AGAIN HARUKI!- I repeat in fear. Why is she always saying sorry! I don't understand this idiot... this idiot i can't believe it.

-H-hey c-can I call y-you Isuke j-just for t-the next 5 m-minutes? - she asks me... I just... can't find myself to answer no...

-O-ok b-but in exchange I want you to stay alive ... and even thought its hard don't you dare close your eyes! - is this all im able to say?... im selfish again am I not?

-isuke... i-isuke im s-sorry... i-im so s-sorry isuke... i- *cough* i-i l-o... ve... y...u... i...ske... - she keep on repeating my name. Its like she has nothing else she wants anymore she just keep on saying my name followed by love declaration and excuses. I start to cry as hell. Her voice is fading away.

-I-su-ke... ... i... ... ... s-so... ti...red...*cough* - she slowly close her eyes making me sob my heart out.

-please just keep your eyes open please just keep your eyes open, you can't die on me Haruki, i ... i c-cant you c-cant die... - i say while tears roll down my cheeks on her body to mix with the blood. I wipe her own tears away.

-... i...ke... ... it..s...it... the... .. ... *groan and short gasp * e-end..? - haruki ask me opening weakly her eyes, scared to die. But also deeply sorry. My heart stop. Is it? Is it the end? No. I refuse. Its not. It wont be the end.

-No, not now, now I need to find Kenmochi or something. - that's when i realize that if i can an ambulance, its going to arrive too late to really change anything. Tears are running down my cheeks like i never though it would. It hurts so much i think im dying too. To the point i dont know if my heart is beating too much... or if it just stopped. I notice that my lover has been in silence for a long time, i turn to see her closing her eyes.

-IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CLOSE YOUR EYES - i yell in pain and angry at her. Im sorry Haruki. So sorry i didnt notice earlier that there was a trap...

-W-what happened!? - Hanabusa asks comming back at that moment.

!*!*!*!*!

-So everybody we are now at the island! you got 1 day free! It's now 11h30 am so tomorrow the game start! good luck! I will be going Ho and before I forgot, your Riddle this time is... **What is life** you now got 24h to solve it- says Irishige pushing everyone out of the helicopter.

-chow! - he then slams the door and let everyone on the island as he flies to the sky with the said helicopter. Now everybody glance at each other.

-I think that we should use our day off to build something or chase food is everyone ok with that? - asks Kyoko.

-yes - they all simply answer. Everybody gets with their teammates and do what they feel like.

!*!*!*! **DAY 1 (off) Riddle: What is life?**!*!*!*!

Inagme and Sachiko.

Sachiko is worrying as hell _what will happen if Kyoko discover my brother secret?_ This question is the only thing running through her mind.

-... - the two of them stays in an awkward silence as they don't know what to say or what to do. Inagme is the first to break the ice.

-So what do we do first? - asks Inagme curious, to be honest she's really lost about what she needs to do... damn she could die!

-I... I don't know do you want to explore the Island? - Sachiko asks sighing.

-Sound sooo boring - Inagme says rolling her eyes and looking at her nails.

-Well look we got a choice, look around the island OR do something else that could be even more boring - Sachiko says in frustration to Inagme's closed mind.

-Ok Inagme will come and explore with you! tch - Inagme says walking to Sachiko. After almost 1 hour of walking in this big tropical forest, they grow more and more tired. Sachiko sigh and decides to take a pause from walking. Inagme join her but as soon as Inagme comes to sit down beside Sachiko, a growl echoes around the two.

-GROAWRRRRR - The two of them raise up quickly.

-Please tell me it was your stomach. 3 - says Inagme to turn the fear she's feeling into a joke.

-yeah right as if my stomach would do that kind of sou.. - Sachiko tries to say something but she is interrupted by an other animal growl and when the two looks in the direction of the animalistic yell, they see a really scary creature. Its not even an animal. What is this? How can something like this exist?

-eum... what the fuck is thiiiiiiiisssss - Inagme comes to finish her sentence but her wrist is taken by sachiko who drags her behind a tree. With a closer look the beast has a lion tail and paw but a wolf body and 2 wolf heads. It is ALL but normal.

-What are you doin...- Inagme doesn't have time to finish her sentence that Sachiko interrupts her by putting her finger on Inagme's lips. Inagme freezes and suddenly blush. Paralyzed at first.

-Shhhh we don't want to be killed by that thing... and what is this anyway - Sachiko replies whispering. The weird best then turns and looks in their direction. After a while it starts running away, probably searching for food or pray.

-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! - Yells Inagme. She isnt happy _how dare she put her finger on my lips like that!_

-What! would you prefer to get us killed! This thing could have killed us! - Sachiko says, angry that Inagme doesn't realize the actual danger they were in.

-tch anyway what was that and why is this thing here... - Inagme says sighing to hide her worry. What if this island has many creature like this one ready to kill them one by one?

Hashiro and Asumi...

-Here! - says Asumi giving an apple to Hashiro who takes it and eat it.

-Where did you find this? - he simply ask.

-In an apple tree where else? hahaha - she laughs, to be honest she doesn't really feel like laughing she just doesn't care about anything.

-Hey should we build something or chase something?. - Hashiro says sighing. Asumi shrugs, she doesn't care. _I don't care about anything anyway..._

-Well I don't know. what do you want to do?. - she asks sitting down on a rock nerby.

-Well let chase food. - Hashiro says as he starts to walk.

-Ok - she says to him following his footsteps.

!*!*!*!*!*!

Nalou and Kayamine...

The two are walking together holding hands. They find themselves in a swamp-like place with water everywhere. what they didn't see is that an ''animal'' was following them since earlier. As soon Kayamine let go of Nalou's hand, the creature jumps on Nalou and starts to pin her under water and starts to make a web so that Nalou cannot escape. Nalou, underwater and currently panicking, struggle and gasp for air, only ending up choking on water. She continues to struggle until she feels herself unable to move because of the web. Kayamine during all that time tries to approach the creature, but the said creature tail, which is full of spikes, keep on swinging around.

-! What the heck? - says Kayamine. The usually collected girl starts to panick and suddenly sees an opportunity to hit. She runs the creature way and tackle it to the ground, taking a rock beside her and smashing it onto the spider-like being. Se then turns to Nalou and fall beside her trying to tear apart the web, but that's when she realized that its not even a normal one, its actually wire! She then cuts herself by pulling on the sharp wire but continue to force it into breaking. Afer 10 seconde Nalou is out of the water. _Tell me she's alive please..._ is the only thing going through Kayamine's head as she begins to give C.P.R to Nalou again and again.

-come on breath! - Kayamine continues to give her the treatement.

-Breath... please... don't leave me... breath - Kayamine starts to cry as she desesperately continue the process.

-*kof kof* K-ka-yamine? - asks Nalou. _God she's alive_! Kayamine think checking her hands. _My hands._ _... damn... it hurt a lot..._ Kayamine turns to Nalou and hug her trying to give her warmth after being under the cold water for so long...

-*pant pant cough pant* T-thanks - Nalou says between gasp and cough but after a moment, when her vision stops being blurry, Nalou sees Kayamine's hands.

-*cough* y-your hands! - she says. Kayamine smiles weakly and answer:

-Its nothing major do not worry please. - She sigh but stay in the hug, tired.

!*!*!*!*!*!*

Kyoko and Kirinai.

-ok so you have your knife? - Kyoko says to Kirinai, the two of them are the most advanced people on the island. They both decided to bring what they had to the island in their pockets or in a bag. Kirinai being... well Kirinai, has a small knife useful for small chores. Kyouko had the job to bring food. She did.

-Yeah and ya got ta food? - he asks in return earning a:

-mhm~ so we have:

1) 3 pocky boxes,

2) 4 apples,

3) nail polish...? Ho shit! - Kyoko curse when she realize that she took her sister's nail polish. The one Inagme likes to most too. She sighs and face palm. She can already see her grave being dug by the furious girl.

-hahahah yer sis is goin' to kill ya - Kirinai says laughing loudly.

-well at least we got food! - Kyoko says pouting.

-True true, so whatchya wanna do now Kyouko? - he ask in a yawn, bored of the little action going on.

-Mmmmh, we should walk around and try to find berries and wood for a fire no? Also a place to sleep. - She says counting on her fingers how many things there are to do.

-Lets start with numba 2, fire is more important - Kirinai suggest. The pocky lover girl nods and smile at him. Kirinai seeing Kyouko's smile can't help but redden a little. What?

-You fine Kirinai? You seem red? - Kyouko notice worried. Kirinai shakes his head for a yes.

-i am - he nods.

!*!*!*!*!*

-Inukai-san? what happened here?! - asks Sumireko worried even if she dislike the two.

-Haruki sh-she! - Isuke has difficulty breathing and talking because of her intense sobbing. She suddenly feels something wiping her tears away.

-I-I sa-said it-s o-okay Isu-ke - Haruki says smiling caressing Isuke's cheek.

-Don't fucking smile Haruki its n-not going to be like I-in tv drama w-where you're g-going to play the suicidal fucking retarded hero! - Isuke saysangry.

-W-well Inukai I may have an idea since I found some interresting people, they are at the entrance door with Banba-san I'll be back! - Sumireko says running _I really don't like Isuke but now it doesn't matter!_

-h-hey I-Isuk-e d-don't you f-find it w-weird... *cough* I-I mean how we m-met each other... - Haruki says smiling even more. Isuke continues to cry feeling helpless and angry.

-S-stop talking like you're going to die IDIOT it's not like you can die a-anyway! What about me and your family! Y-you're the selfless idiot here s-so you should s-stay alive for them! - Isuke yells. After 5 minute Sumireko returns with Banba and 2 other girls.

-W-what the heck? - says a mature voice.

-b-but what can we do! - says a, what seems, younger voice. Its Chitaru and Hitsugi. _now that I think about it... doesn't Hitsugi use medicinal...poison_ Isuke think understanding why Sumireko was off to go search them.

-Kirigaya-san do you have any medicine on you!? poison or not I don't care give them to me please. - says in hurry Sumireko. Chitaru is just frozen in place but Hitsugi then says:

-! Yes I have a great idea by the way! it's not poison don't worry. - says Histugi to Sumireko giving her the bottle.

-Y-you think it will work - asks Isuke but at her horror she then realize that Haruki haven't been talking for a while. She turns her head to the idiot girl only to see her eyes are closed.

-Hey IDIOT wake up NOW! - yells Isuke slapping faintly and gently Haruki. The red headed girl open slowly her eyes and smiles.

-*cough* s-sorry its j-just I-im tired as h-hell a-and w-well... ghh - Haruki closes one eye as the adrenaline leave her body to be replaced by immense pain.

-Quick make her drink this! its going to stabilize her so we can bring her to an hospital - says quickly Histugi when Sumireko gives the bottle to Isuke.

-h-here drink this you major suicidal dumb pocky eater! - says Isuke getting the bottle closer to Haruki's lips but then...

-No...I... *cough cough* d-don't w-worry ab-out m-me - Haruki says smiling and pushing away the medicine. Why is this idiot!...

-Take it yo-you need to! Y-your going to die if you don... - Isuke doesn't have time to finish her sentence that Histuge interrupts her.

-Inukai-san I-I think we only got 5 more minutes before its too late - she says analysing Haruki's body.

-C'mon haruki please d-drink it! - Isuke says st _op p-please ... tch pathetic the pain is... gh I just c-can't be a bur-den b-but maybe it would b-be better I-if... please take care of the kids... Isuke..._ Haruki thinks smiling as she takes the bottle... but throw it away, breaking it, instead of drinking the medicine.

-HARUKI!? - Isuke yells angry not understanding her lover's reaction. The other also react in their own way to this scene.

-Haruki what did you just! H-hey Haruki d-don't close your eyes! Haruki! - Isuke was panicking she didn't know what to do anymore.

-ta... of... ...i..ds - says Haruki smiling... she doesn't even have the strengh to finish her sentences. Or does she?

-*groan* i-i... sa...id... T-ak...e ca...re ... ... of... ... ...ki...ds... - Haruki says forcing herself, Isuke cries and hug her trying give her some will to live. Everyone, even thought they once lived as assassins, can't help but tear up. They're used to see someone dying, but not to have such an emotional scene.

-... so...rr...y... - Haruki says giving a last smile and finally closing her eyes... she's so exhausted afterall.

!*!*!*!*!

*TOUTOUTOUTOUT!*

To everybodies surprise, a voice can be heard. Irishige's one to be exact. Everyone search around them to know where it is comming from, but end up seeing something much more interressing. A big hologram that looks like a screen right on top of their heads.

-Hahaha so we have our first death! - he says laughing, everybody starts to panic, who died? Already? How? Why?.

-Do not worry everybody it's not one of you... its one of them! - He says as the "screen" shows a particuliar scene.

the hologram changed like in tv form and then a scene played...

* * *

A loud sound emerges from the screen as suddenly, Haruki appears. The angle of the camera recording show the bullets in her chest. The camera cuts and opens again later, with Haruki throwing something and closing her eyes. Bleeding out. The screen turns off.

* * *

The kids stay frozen, not knowing how to react to such a thing. Inagme and Kyouko are of course the more affected. For Kyouko, its like seeing her savior die. _She saved me that day, and since... i've never been so happy, Papa is my reason for my happiness... she can't just... die..._ while for Inagme, seeing her Mama so broken down and crying while watching her Papa dying is driving her insane. Tears stream down her face. Her parents are the best. Only the perfect parents can have perfects children. Her parents are perfect so why? They can't be torn to pieces this way can they? Both Kirinai and Sachiko react their own way to the lost of their team mates. Sachiko for her part only tries to silently support Inagme with caring words while Kirinai and Kyouko hugs each other for reassurence.

!*!*!*! **20 minutes later**!*!*!*!*

-... H-hey will you... be ok?.. - asks in concern Sachiko to Inagme who doesn't even bother anymore to be a little spoiled brat. She doesn't give a damn anymore... she saw her Papa die and her mama crying desperately, she couldn't do nothing... just like when those guys... _n-no don't t-think about that now Inagme..._

-I-Inagme's fine - Is all she manages to say. Then to Inagme's surprise, Sachiko hugs her. Tightly.

-what are you doing... - Inagme say weakly, not even having enough force to push Sachiko back or to do anything at all, even her remark didn't seem to have emotion except sadness. Also, being hold like that... its kind of great. Not that she'd ever admit it. She shakily sigh and hugs back hesitently.

-Its ok to have emotion you know... - says in the hug Sachiko. Inagme then laughs with bitterness.

-Yeah? For what? what would crying, smiling, loving and caring do! didn't you just see! It will only tear a person apart! I don't need any friend or person who care... they all use me anyway... - Inagme snaps her sentence except for the last 5 words which are a quiet whisper for her to remember _never trust someone again_. Everybody have secrets in their life. All of those kids have one.

-Life is shit... - says Inagme sobbing. She's so tired to be so stoic, not to show her true self. She's so tired of protecting herself with such a stupid cover. She sure do love acting like she does. Its easy, being who she is, Inagme loves the feeling of power acting this way gives but also hate the fact that it breaks you mentally.

-No life is an experience. Life serve us to learn... to experiment feelings... joy, sadness love... Sure life is sad but life is also beautiful... - Sachiko says trying to comfort Inagme but suddenly the intercom turn on again.

-Oyé oyé We have a winner for the riddle: What is life! My felicitation to Sachiko you now get a prize! - and the intercom turns off. Suddenly a box drops beside Sachiko, scaring her and Inagme.

-w-what do you think it is? - asks Inagme trying to compose herself. Sachiko hesitently open the box to find a sword. She stares blankly at it not understanding why such an item would be in a box.

-W-what... ? - both of them says.

 **GGOOOOOOOOOOOSHH FINALLY WHAT THEH ELLL THIS TOOK ME MUCH LONGER THAN ITHOUGHTT ASFFFFFFFFFJ  
oook so eum hope you enjoyed? Leave review if you liked or disliked. **


End file.
